His Return
by XxsunbleachedxX
Summary: When Ed takes a break to visit his remaining family, will he be able to prove to them he cares? EdXWin


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or any characters in it, so please don't sue me!

"I guess it really has been a long time, huh?" Edward whispered quietly, looked at the floor with a expressionless face. "So where's Pinako?"

Winry broke the silence that followed Ed's question, "Dead, the plague took her last year. I used all our saved money just for a proper burial!"

"Winry..." He looked into her eyes sadly, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"What do you mean, come to you? You're always busy with the military! Why would I go to you when you never come to see us unless you need something?" She sobbed angrily and stormed off to her room.

He walked up to the door and listened to her painful weeping. He couldn't stand her crying, let alone locked outside the room were he couldn't even hold her in his arms. "Winry please let me in"

"No" She said it simply and he could here the bedsprings creak as she rose from the bed. "Why would I let a heartless creature like you into my home?"

"Winry, I'm sorry" He stuttered in a whiney voice. He leaned against her door and sniffed.

"Sorry isn't good enough Ed, come back when you've found something better. Actually don't come back at all! You should be pretty good at that by now!" She angry walked over to her window and watched the sky as the rain started to come down, lightly at first, and then gray clouds began to consume the sky. She whimpered.

Ed sat on the floor, with his back against her door. She heard every step she took, and figured she was probably against the window, _this is my chance,_ He stood up and clapped his hand silently and pressed them on the door lock, the lock clicked and he slowly entered the room, he turned and locked the door again.

Winry heard the door click, and whipped around, glaring angrily at Ed. He walked closer, and she stood her ground, afraid to give into him. _Those gold eyes..._ She stood in a daze _their so, beautiful_

Ed stepped closer, noticing her sudden mood change. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she diffidently was looking at him. He reached out his hand and Winry's hand eagerly placed itself in his. Ed pulled her to him and held her in his arms, as the thunder clapped outside, causing Winry to flinch in fear. He recalled Winry's fear of storms and held her closer and whispered "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you".

Ed pulled Winry over to her bed and laid her down gently, he began to walk towards the door.

"Ed, don't leave me" She murmured.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just going to the guest bedroom"

"No stay here, don't leave me tonight." She opened her eyes, and he stood there as if in a trance.

He smiled weakly "Okay Winry, just for tonight" He stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers with her.

She turned around and pulled closer. She reached her hand out and brushed his stomach gently with her fingers.

"Winry..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, its just now you look so strong." She said admiring his finely toned abs.

Ed chuckled, "Lets get some sleep Winry"

Winry sighed and turned around putting her back next to his stomach, "Your so warm, don't leave me".

"I won't don't worry" He wrapped his arms around he and closed his eyes.

Winry woke up in the most comfortable way in quite a while. Ed's face was buried in her neck and he had her tightly around the waist, and very close to her breasts as she noted. She grabbed Ed's hands and gently pulled them off her. He groaned softly as she moved away, "Winry don't go..." She looked at him a smiled, "That's not the Ed I know" and when there no reply she figured he was still asleep.

Ed awoke to the smell of rice. He looked around remembering the night before, he sighed, at least he got some decent sleep. "Winry, you wouldn't happen to be making me some delicious rice breakfast eh?"

"Well, I guess your going to have to eat rice anyways since that's all I have" She yelled from the kitchen.

Lazily, he got out of Winry's bed and walked into the kitchen where Winry was busy trying not to burn their breakfast.

"Ed will you please get out the milk"

"Uh- sure Winry" He walked over to the fridge and peered inside, seeing the milk he put it into the vegetable drawer and closed the fridge. "There's no milk in the fridge."

"Edward!" She turned around with her hands on her hips. "I know for a fact there is milk in the fridge! Now **get it out!**"

Ed leapt for the hallway; Winry reached for her wrench and threw it expertly.

"Um, Ed are you okay?" Ed peered around the room; it was Winry's room. He could see Winry leaning over him curiously.

"Winry I'm going to kill you!" He jumped up as she ran out the door. She ran down the hall and out the door laughing. He followed as fast as his numb leg would allow him.

Winry was in the big maple tree peering down at him as he looked around outside for her. She giggled to herself as he walked around nervously, waiting for her to pounce out at him.

_Where the hell did she go? _HE turned the house corner as he heard a giggle from somewhere by the porch. He jogged back to the porch. "Winry you can come out now! I won't hurt you, I didn't mean it seriously!"

Up in the tree Winry was on the brink of laughing hysterically. That was why she didn't here the branch snap.

Ed heard a sharp crack and turned around to find Winry on the ground laughing hysterically. "Umm...Winry?"

"Ed...funny...scared..." Winry said in between giggles.

"Are you okay? I mean did you fall on your head?"

Now Winry was down to more silent giggles "I'm fine, thanks for your concern"

Ed stood outside for a second and then heard a scream.

"Oh my god! Edward!" Winry screamed, and Ed ran into the house to see the stove on fire

"Uh-oh"

Winry ran to grab a pail and fill it with the outside faucet, Ed ran to the fridge, grabbed the milk, and tossed it on the fire, which sizzled and was down the a small flame. He chucked the milk cartoon outside, and then realized the faucet was right outside the kitchen window.

"Ed you're buying me more milk!" Winry yelled as he ran into the kitchen and tossed the pail on the stove.

"Ed thanks for fixing my stove" Winry said as they sat on the porch, watching the sunset.

"Your welcome, it was no problem"

"Ed"

"Yeah"

"Did you feel anything last night?"

"Why?"

"Because when I woke up you had your hands on my breasts"

"Oh" He blushed, _Yes_ "No"

"What are you? You heartless wanna be player!"

"Winry! I don't know"

"Well you better figure out, **soon**." She sighed

"Winry, how do you feel?"

She looked away "Fuzzy and warm inside" She looked back at him, directly into his eyes "I thought I felt a connection in my bed last night, not just that, I felt safe, and most importantly, the softer side of you, Ed."

"Winry..."

"I guess you don't feel anything at all, I forgot about that." She stood up and started walking to the front door.

"Winry"

She stuck up her nose. "What do you want?"

"I love you" He stuttered


End file.
